<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sink or Swim by Maggots_In_Bloom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790386">Sink or Swim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggots_In_Bloom/pseuds/Maggots_In_Bloom'>Maggots_In_Bloom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Antichrist Superstar - Marilyn Manson (Album), Marilyn Manson (Band), Mechanical Animals - Marilyn Manson (Album), The Golden Age Of Grotesque - Marilyn Manson (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Killing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Survival, Survival Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggots_In_Bloom/pseuds/Maggots_In_Bloom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The band is in the middle of nowhere and must survive. Will they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginger Fish/Zim Zum, John 5/Twiggy Ramirez, Johnny Depp/Marilyn Manson, Madonna Wayne Gacy/Zim Zum, Marilyn Manson/Madonna Wayne Gacy/Zim Zum, Marilyn Manson/Original Female Character(s), Marilyn Manson/Trent Reznor, Marilyn Manson/Twiggy Ramirez, Marilyn Manson/Twiggy Ramirez/Original Female Character(s), Marilyn Manson/Twiggy Ramirez/Zim Zum, Marilyn Manson/Zim Zum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sink or Swim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work of fiction and should be taken as such I mean no harm to anyone written here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fire, gas, screams. Moments ago the band had been in the air on their way to a festival. Now they were running out of the burning wreckage of the jet. Zim and Twiggy carried Ginger's limp body out as Manson carried Pogo who wasn't breathing. The men ran out of the flames and into the desert. Manson set Pogo's corpse down looking to Twiggy and Zim who were huddled over Ginger. Manson joined them as the three gathered around Ginger. His face was practically crisp, black burns and cuts riddled his body. Zim knelt down next to him. Tears welling up in his eyes as he looked back up at the other two. "We need to help him." He said choking back tears. "Zim… we can't." Twiggy said  "Can't we at least try?!" Zim said, beginning to sob looking around for things to help among the wreckage. "We should put him out of his misery." Manson spoke up looking down at Ginger who was still fading in and out of consciousness. "No! Not yet we need to try to help!" Zim sputtered, still crying. Then Ginger shuttered. Manson knelt down and felt the man's pulse. "He's dead…" Twiggy walked over to Zim and knelt down to comfort him as he balled. </p>
<p>Night eventually fell and the sweltering heat from the desert cooled. The men gathered around, lowering Pogo and Ginger into shallow graves. Then stood in silence before Manson finally spoke up "We need to find a way out of here." Twiggy nodded in agreement "I say we stay here tonight then search tomorrow, maybe something's nearby or someones looking for us." "Hopefully but until anyone comes we have to survive on our own." Manson said looking around the desolate wasteland. Zim sat and put his head on his knees. "You okay Zim?" Twiggy said sitting next to him and patting his back. "I don't.. I don't want to die…" Zim whimpered. Twiggy hugged him "Don't worry we are going to be fine." He said looking up at Marilyn as if for reassurance. Manson didn't say anything, he just stared at the wreckage of the plane in the distance.</p>
<p>The vultures circled Manson as Twiggy shook him awake. "Marilyn... Marilyn Zim's gone." He said. Manson shot up and looked around. Sure enough Zim was nowhere to be found. The two began to frantically search, calling his name looking around the wreckage. Nothing, no traces of the small man. Eventually after they began to venture into the mountains they saw him. "Zim what the hell!?" Manson said as Twiggy ran and hugged him "Zim you scared the shit out of us! Where were you?!" Zim broke the hug looking back at the mountain. "I… climbed the mountain looking for something… anything really." "Well did you see anything?" Manson questioned. Zim looked back and then down "No…" he sighed. Manson looked at Twiggy then at Zim "Twigs can I talk to you for a second?" Twiggy raised a nonexistent eyebrow then walked over to Manson. The two disappeared behind a rock. "What's up?" Twiggy said. "I don't buy it. He saw something." Manson said looking back out at Zim who was just standing there. "I don't think he did... Why would he lie?" Twiggy said peering back out at Zim as well. "Because he wants it to himself. I bet he found water." Manson muttered. Twiggy pulled his friend back to look him in the eyes. "You're being paranoid. Zim would never do that." He said firmly. "Twiggy we can't keep him around. Not only is he going to be dead weight but if we can't trust him-" "Okay okay god what's your plan." Twiggy interrupted. "We are gonna force the little shit to talk." The two walked out and cornered Zim. "Zim what the hell did you see on the other side of that mountain."  Zim looked at the both of them confused. "W-what? Nothing guys I'm telling you." Manson scowled at him then looked at Twiggy. "Alright he isn't gonna talk, hold him down." Twiggy held Zim down as Manson grabbed scrap metal from the plane. The smaller man struggled as Twiggy looked at him "I'm so sorry" Twiggy repeated as Manson put the jagged scrap metal to his throat "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SEE WHAT IS IT?!" He yelled into Zims face. "I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Zim sobbed Manson began to slice his neck wide open. Zims eyes bulged as blood began to spray in a fountain drenching Twiggy and Manson his cries became a gurgle as the warm blood replaced air. Twiggy recoiled spitting blood from his mouth and wiping it from his eyes as. He and Manson watched Zim struggle to breathe for what felt like an eternity before he went limp. His blood and tear soaked face became expressionless. Twiggy looked down at his soaked dress then at Marilyn. "We killed him Marilyn..." He said. Manson walked over to his friend, putting his hand on the man's stiff shoulder. "It was him or us, we can't risk it." Twiggy shrugged his hand off. "No. Wasn't he part of the group as well? I mean for god sake we don't even know what the hell he found!" Twiggy said, looking from Mansons cold stare to Zims lifeless pale body. "Exactly we didn't know it could've been water. The point is we couldn't trust him." Manson retorted. The two men argued till Twiggy pushed Manson, knocking him back slightly. Manson retaliated and punched Twiggy square in the nose. The two began to brawl, past the point where they were rolling in the hot sand smacking, scratching and biting each other like animals. Eventually Manson pinned Twiggy down, his hands locked around his last friend's throat tightening around his airway. Twiggy grabbed onto Manson's arms trying to free himself from Mansons grip to no avail. Manson continued to tighten "I'm sorry but it's you or me." He said as Twiggy let out a final gasp then became limp. Manson continued to hold for a few more minutes to seal the other man's fate. Then he stood up. Looking at the small mountain. Then back to his dead friends. He didn't want them to die. But he couldn't risk his own life. Then he turned back to the mountain and began to scale the remainder. When he finally reached the top and looked down there it was… nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>